Secret Lovers
by ItachanPastaLover
Summary: What have Reim and Sharon been doing behind Break's back? LEMON WARNING!


Secret Lovers

WARNING: LEMON FANFIC! NOT FOR CHILDREN'S/INNOCENT EYES!

Disclaimer; We do not own Pandora Hearts or the characters, it belongs to Jun Mochizuki J

Author's note: Thank you rechanxramenxlover for helping write and create this _lovely_ fanfic J Just so you guys know, this is payback for our own Break-kun for all the teases! Yes, Sharon and Reim are getting back at you Break! Anyway, enjoy the lemony goodness~!

* * *

Reim and Sharon walked into Sharon's room, suddenly Sharon was pushed onto the wall and Reim towered over her a bit. Sharon smiled her famous, sweet smile.

"Reim-san, why so sudden?" She asked, looking at him curiously, Reim's face turned slightly red.

"How long are we going to keep this a secret, Ojou-sama?" Reim asked, pulling her into his embrace.

"We shall announce it tomorrow" Sharon looked into his eyes, slowly leaned forward so their lips met and pecked him.

"But for now…" Sharon lifted her dress just enough to be able to see her ankles.[1]

"Naughty girl," Reim smirked, "trying to seduce me, tsk!"

"So, how about it?" Sharon asked. "Is the doctor in?"

"I assure you, Ojou-sama, the doctor will be in…" Reim winked and closed the small gap between them. As he got close, Sharon pulled him down and began to kiss him. Tongues dancing in each other's mouth, battling for dominance. Sharon, being the seme, won that battle. Sharon loved the way Reim tasted, like the sweetest of all oranges. Needing air, they both reluctantly pulled away. Sharon moved her head to the side, showing her neck. Reim slowly made his way down from her lips to the one spot on her neck that made her shiver with delight, suckling gently making her moan. Sharon felt her face get hot. She placed one hand on his shoulder and the other behind his head grabbing some of his hair.

"R-reim…" She moaned his name out and felt him smile into her neck. He suddenly stopped, Sharon whined a little under her breath. He picked her up.

"Are you ready, Ojou-sama?" Reim asked, laying her down on the big, fluffy bed. Sharon nodded and wrapped her arms around Reim's neck. Reim began to undo her dress, pulling it down and tossing it to the side. He bent down and pecked her shoulders and slowly worked his way down to her chest. He left her only in her corset and panties. He looked up to her face, it was completely red. Reim smirked getting excited at the sight. He removed his jacket and slipped off his shirt, showing his bare chest. Sharon felt up his chest as he climbed on top of her. When he was completely on her, she flipped him over so she was on top and winked at the confused doctor.

"O-ojou-sama-" She cut him off with a passionate kiss. She straddled his hips as she loosened her corset, feeling him getting harder under her. She started grinding a bit, his hands behind her helping her remove the corset. Reim took in the sight that was his Ojou-sama once the corset was off. Her rose pink nipples, her lovely curves, and her beautiful complexion. She began to remove his pants, leaving him in his boxers. She could clearly see the bulge. Sharon put back on her sweet smile, making Reim blush. Sharon put her finger at the base of his bulge and ran it up to the tip. Reim shifted a little under her and moaned softly. It pleased her the way he squirmed under her touch. She slowly took off his boxers and bent down and gave the tip a small kiss, making him hitch his breath. Reim grabbed onto the sheets below him.

"My, My…aren't we sensitive now?" Sharon teased.

"M-more…" Reim mumbled.

"What was that Reim? You want more? She asked seductively, placing a peck after every word, already knowing his answer. He nodded nonetheless. She licked from the base to the tip and placed it in her mouth, licking around. Reim let out muffled moan.

_I'm glad he's enjoying this_ She thought as she put the rest of him in her mouth and bobbed her head up and down. She started to quicken her pace, making the male moan louder. She stopped and looked up at him, putting a finger over her lips as a sign for him to be quiet.

"Break-kun might hear us…" She whispered and Reim nodded dumbly. She lifted herself over him and began to kiss him once more. Reim's hands started to roam her body, stopping at her chest. He began to fondle her chest, feeling her nipples getting hard. He moved so now he was on top. He kissed her neck ,leaving hickies on his way down to her chest. He took her left breast into his mouth, sucking and nibbling on the rose pink bud. She moaned, wrapping her legs around Reim's waist and placing her hands on his back and behind his head. Reim propped himself on his elbows as he sucked on the nipple switching to the other. Sharon bit back a moan. Reim got up and removed her now wet panties. He positioned himself at her entrance.

"Are you ready Ojou-sama?" Reim asked with a smirk. She nodded…

Then Break woke up from his wet dream. He was covered in a cold sweat and was breathing heavily. He ran his fingers though his hair.

"Not again…" He sighed. He looked over to his chest where his Sharon laid, holding onto him a bit, and to his right was Reim-san still asleep. Break looked down and saw his soldier at attention. He carefully got off the bed, making sure not to wake anyone up, and made his way toward the bathroom to take care of his minor 'problem'.

Re-chan: Woo! Finally done this colab between Ojou-sama and myself. It's lovely what ideas pop up when we are texting our Break! Lol. This is our revenge for so many teases!

We hope you enjoyed it and we'll see if more will come your way :D

[1]= Back then, if a female showed her ankles it would be considered a sort of seduction. Just ask your history teachers ;D


End file.
